Tau Zant
Boss Tau Zant is the leader of the Jakanja and the main antagonist of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. He is a centipede-like alien who seeks to invoke the Evil Will to destroy the universe and recreate it with him as god. He is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada, who also voiced Yogostein and Yogoshimacritein in Engine Sentai Go-onger. History 500 years prior to the start of the series, Tau Zant learned of the Evil Will and its power to destroy and recreate the universe. Seeking to invoke this so he could emerge as god of the newly-created one, Tau Zant founded the Jakanja and gathered ninjas from all across the galaxy to form his subordinates, the Seven Darkness Spears. After wiping out both the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy and the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy, Tau Zant recruited the two surviving members of Ikazuchi's Way, the Gouraigers, into the Jakanja, secretly planning to have them kill each other in order to invoke the Evil Will. Though this failed, Tau Zant learned of another way to invoke the Evil Will through his subordinate Manmaruba, the Raging Arrow and Grieving Bow. After Sargain completed the means for the Jakanja to use the Raging Arrow, Tau Zant had Sandaaru kill him in secret, no longer having a use for him. After obtaining both the items, Tau Zant absorbed them into himself and learned from the Evil Will how to use the two to create a wormhole capable of annihilating the entire universe. Needing to become more powerful in order to wield both of them, Tau Zant ordered Satarakura to gather energy of anger and sadness from the people of Earth with the Jaykumu Gun so he could use it. After the Hurricanegers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger interfered with Satarakura's task, Tau Zant chose to attach the energy-storing device to Satarakura's arm. However, Satarakura soon began using the energy for himself, prompting Tau Zant to send Sandaaru to go retrieve the energy from him. Using the energy, Tau Zant assumed his final form, Tau Zant Ultimate Form. However, angry at being used by Tau Zant, Sandaaru attacked Tau Zant and fatally wounded him. Not dead just yet, Tau Zant allowed the Evil Will to absorb him as it commenced its destruction. Tau Zant was later recreated and merged with the Evil Will to fight the Hurricanegers piloting Senpuujin. After being defeated by Senpuujin, the Evil Will summoned the Seven Dark Spears to fight the Hurricanegers before becoming Tau Zant one last time to take on the Hurricanegers. Tau Zant was finally destroyed by Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers using the Victory Gadget, killing both him and the Evil Will and ending their threats forever. See also *Lothor - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Power Hungry Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Summoners Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Liars